


Mine Eyes Have Seen the Glory

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-03
Updated: 2005-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For the "Lost Cities" challenge ontolkien_weekly.  Apologies for the title but it did seem to fit...





	Mine Eyes Have Seen the Glory

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Lost Cities" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Apologies for the title but it did seem to fit...

Faramir gazed sadly at ruined Osgiliath. Time and orcs had reduced it to little more than rubble, only hints of the majesty it had once been. In the Archives of Minas Tirith, he'd found the glory of Osgiliath--words and drawings so fulsome that he felt he knew its beauty.

Perhaps it was best--having never seen its full glory, he could not mourn its loss. Still, there was one memory of ruined Osgiliath that made him smile, even now--"Good speech. Nice and short." Golden banners and golden hair streaming in the wind, some small part of glory restored.


End file.
